


The Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance and Shiro are Dating, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Shiro (Voltron) Had ASD - Acute Stress Disorder, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Keith registered for his Astronomy class, he wasn't expecting so many things to come with it. The overly enthusiastic professor, the ridiculously nice TA, the ease with which he could finally focus on his classwork. But the two most unexpected things were Lance Fuentes and Shirogane Takashi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [crowlines](http://crowlnes.tumblr.com) on Tumblr because you always give me such wonderful ideas and I can never finish writing them and I've fINALLY PUBLISHED SOMETHING AAAA, plus you beta'd this for me at like, 3AM.
> 
> And thank you to my second beta-reader - my wonderful boyfriend, the Keith to my Lance, my muse - [blazednarancia](http://blazednarancia.tumblr.com)! Love you, babe.
> 
> Finally, more thanks to everyone in the Shklance discord server! Y'all give me life <3

When Keith registered for his Astronomy class, he wasn't expecting the flood of things that came with it.

For one, he wasn't expecting the professor to be so enthusiastic for a simple introductory course. Keith thought his mustache was going to fly off more than once because of how passionately he talked about the cosmos. And the way he explained things was very easy for Keith to follow. He used a lot of images and repeated things a lot, so Keith hardly ever had to use his recording device.

He also wasn't expecting the TA to be so...accommodating. Typically, he'd have a hard time with them. They'd usually be dead on their feet from graduate classes and handling heavy workloads their professors shoved on them, so they wouldn't have time for him. And he couldn't really blame them. Besides, he usually got by...somehow. But Allura was very easy to approach. In fact, she was usually the one approaching him, making sure he wasn't nervous or feeling overwhelmed, and she never held it against him for being absent so many times and coming to her with too many questions to count.

Then there were his lab partners. He wasn't expecting to be stuck with a guy who never shut up like Lance, and a guy with godly amounts of patience like Shiro. He wasn't expecting for Lance to be so funny and genuinely nice. He wasn't expecting Shiro to laugh so loudly and honestly at any joke either of them made, even if they were bad. He wasn't expecting Lance to have a memory worse than his and still be trying so hard and doing so well. He wasn't expecting Shiro to treat him and Lance to coffee or tea every time they met up. He wasn't expecting Lance to be so sensitive to his mood changes, and to lend him his stim toy whenever he forgot his. He wasn't expecting Shiro to look so genuinely grateful when Keith made even small attempts to accommodate for his arm. He wasn't expecting Lance to smile at him so widely. He wasn't expecting to become genuine friends with either of them. To feel so close to them.

He definitely wasn't expecting for them to be dating.

Honestly though, he should've figured it out ages ago. If he thought back on it now, they were so in sync with each other and so _so_  obviously flirting. He'd always been bad at picking up on that sort of thing, though. So, really, no one could blame him for being so shocked when Lance messaged him and said he and Shiro wouldn't be able to meet up for the project on Thursday next week because it was their "six-month-versary".

 **flamin fuentes:**  
hey cna we switch to sat next week for the meetup??

 **nessie stan:**  
? sure  
everything alright

 **flamin fuentes:**  
yea! its me n shiro's anniversary on thursday is all  
well  
six-month-versary  
but yee  
we're trying ot clear our schedules so we cna spen the day together  
*can spend  
what time is good for u sat?  
???  
keith?  
keeeeeeeeith  
u there

 **nessie stan:**  
yeah sorry  
you and shiro are dating?

 **flamin fuentes:**  
oh my god he was right  
u dIDN'T KNOW???

 **nessie stan:**  
WAS I SUPPOSED TO?

 **flamin fuentes:**  
AKSDHSALKJFH  
I DUNNO????  
KINDA YEAH????

 **nessie stan:**  
NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME

 **flamin fuentes:**  
KEITH  
K E I T H  
WE'VE KNOWN YOU FOR LIKE  
THREE MONTHS ALREADY???  
WE'VE FED EACH OTHER IN FRONT OF U  
WE'VE HELD HADNS IN FRONT OF U  
WE'VE KISSED EACH TOHER'S CHEEKS IN FRONT OF U  
KEITH PLEASE

 **nessie stan:**  
SHUT  
YOU  
SHUT!!!  
I THOUGHT IT WAS A FRIEND THING WITH YOU TWO IDK  
STOP YELLING AT ME UNLESS YOU WANNA FITE

 **flamin fuentes:**  
j e s u s  
okay  
i'll stop yelling  
not cause i couldn't take u in a fite  
but cause i can't br eathe  
wait til i tell shiro he was right

 **nessie stan:**  
DONT  
what does breathing have to do with hitting capslock why are you like this  
also u would lose?? fite me??

 **flamin fuentes:**  
im soooooo telling shiro  
also no i wouldn't??? im a scrappy latino dude u can't pin me  
im too flexible B^)

 **nessie stan:**  
?  
flexibility has nothing to do with it?  
i could push your shoulder and youd fall youre so lanky

 **flamin fuentes:**  
......anyways  
so how is like, 5 on sat? u free?  
we could meet at the cafe hunk works at again u rlly liked the vanilla chai almond milk latte last time

 **nessie stan:**  
the what now

 **flamin fuentes:**  
the drink shiro got u last time

 **nessie stan:**  
oh  
yeah it was pretty good  
and 5 is good with me

 **flamin fuentes:**  
i should hoep so u chugged it after the first sip  
*hope  
!!! cool! see u then!

 **nessie stan:**  
yeah! see you then  
dont forget your laptop this time

 **flamin fuentes:**  
sl;kfhasdkf  
text me to remind me?

 **nessie stan:**  
yeah sure  
tell shiro to do it too in case i forget  
and happy anniversary! im happy for you two

 **flamin fuentes:**  
shit good idea  
slaskfahjs thank youuuu aaa  
i gotta go, hasta la later dude

Keith flopped over in bed, sending one last goodbye before letting his face be smothered by his pillow. He felt so ridiculous, of  _course_ Lance and Shiro were dating. How had he  _not_ seen that? How embarrassing...

He let out a brief scream into his pillow and kicked his legs up and down for good measure.

"You finished down there?" came a voice from the bunk above his.

Keith let out a muffled hum in response.

"I'm gonna assume that means 'Sorry, yeah.' What's up?" his dormmate, Matt, asked as he poked his head over the edge of his bunk.

"I just....ugh," he grunted, still speaking into his pillow.

"Take your time, dude, your ears look like they're about to catch fire."

"......I'm ridiculous."

"A fact I was well aware of, but I was looking for something a bit more specific."

"They're dating."

"Who?"

"Lance and Shiro!"

"Wait....wait how do you know Lance and Shiro?" Matt said, abandoning the awkward angle and clambering down to sit next to Keith. He made sure to steer clear of his legs. Keith turned over so he was facing the top of the bunk.

"Astronomy lab partners."

"Ooooh, so they're who your project partners were."

"Wait,  _you_ know them?"

"Yeah dude, Lance and my little sister were in theatre together her freshman year of high school, and Shiro and I are in the same major and have, like, a ton of classes together."

"Oh," Keith blinked, processing this new information.

"How did you not know they were dating? They're sooo googly-eyed even after....shit I dunno how many months it's been, but it's been a while."

"I'm not good with these things, dude."

"Ah, right, right."

"Also, six months."

"Huh?" Matt asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"That they've been dating," Keith replied, getting a weird feeling in his chest when he did. He squirmed around a bit to make it go away, but it didn't work.

"How did you know that if you didn't know they were dating?"

"Lance just told me. He asked if we could move our study meet-up to Saturday because Thursday is their six month thingy."

"Six-month-versary."

"Yeah that."

"Oooh, okay. You alright?"

"Just embarrassed for barely finding out and lowkey ready for the earth to swallow me up."

"The usual level for you then. So...uh...you sure that's it? Like, is them dating a problem for you or something?"

"What? Why?"

"Like, for emotional reasons?"

"I don't follow."

"I mean, are you like....jealous? Do you like one of them or something and is that why you're upset- Oop, there go your legs."

If Keith could feel heat on his cheeks before it was nothing compared to the inferno that sprung up at Matt's words.

"Holy shit I have never seen you this red. Don't tell me I was righ-"

"No!" Keith said, shooting up in bed and crossing his legs to restrain them. "Shut! Look, I don't...I don't like one of them..."

"Okay?"

"I might...maybe like...both of them...."

"...Holy shit."

"Shhhhhhhhh," Keith hushed, burying his face in his hands.

"And I thought  _I_ was gay-"

"I will smack you. Softly, with a pillow. But I will."

"Evasive maneuvers!" Matt laughed as he quickly hauled himself back up to the top bunk. "It's not my fault you caught feelings, dude."

"...I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I mean...they're  _dating_. I shouldn't...y'know, get in the way."

"Are you planning to break them up or something?"

"No!"

"Then chill, you're fine. It's not like you can help how you feel."

"How are you so reasonable when you once tried to eat an entire cup of pudding in one gulp."

"It's a gift. Go to sleep, dude."

"Right, sleep."

As he and Matt said goodnight to each other, and Matt clicked off the light on the ceiling fan, Keith doubted he'd be able to sleep a single wink.

 

**\-- V --**

 

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
SLKJFHASLK  
ASLJKFHAJSDFHKJSDHF  
SALKSJDKFJHASDJ

 **baewatch:  
** Interesting, tell me more

 **sunglasses emoji:  
** i've had it with u and your sassy mouth >:c

 **baewatch:**  
Alright mojo jojo

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
stop being cute for lik etwo seconds  
uuuugh you were rIGHT

 **baewatch:**  
I'm right about a lot of things but I'm going to assume you mean about keith

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
bae plz now is NOT THE T I M E  
it's worse than i though  
*thought  
he had zERO CLUE IM  
KASKLDFJH

 **baewatch:**  
Aaaaah  
I feared as much

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
we've invited him on like  
two dates already?  
aslkjdfhasj  
he can get awya with this cause he's cute

 **baewatch:**  
Three dates actually  
Though to be fair we didn't clarify that they were dates and we mostly worked on the project two of those times so that's on us

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
stop being right when i'm trying to pout

 **baewatch:**  
Aw, no pouting  
Think of our date thursday!

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
dont tell me wat to do  
a;lskafkld  
you're so gay

 **baewatch:**  
Darn, you found me out

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
SASSY MOUTH  
anyways  
him being so Keith is gonna make things a bit more difficult

 **baewatch:  
** Him being so Keith is why we're doing this in the first place

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
i said sTOP BEING RIGHT UUUUGH

 **baewatch:**  
Love you~

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
klskd  <3 love you too

 **baewatch:**  
I've gotta head to sleep in a bit but promise you'll try and sleep too okay?  
Don't stay up worrying over this I'm sure things will be fine

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
uuugh i knowwwww  
im just being impatient sorry asjskjhfs  
he's jsut so cuteee

 **baewatch:**  
I know sweetheart, I know  
Think of the silver linings! You're good at that :)  
Did you remember to do your stretches?

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
for once, yea  
chest was kinda achy before but i'm good now!

 **baewatch:**  
Nice!  
It's probably cause you ran in your binder today

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
i knowwwww but my first class ended late uggh

 **baewatch:**  
I know I know  
Just be careful, okay?  
I really gotta sleep now  
Goodnight  <3

 **sunglasses emoji:**  
nighty tighty bae, sweet dreams  <333

Lance kissed his phone screen, then spent about ten minutes adjusting his pillows before closing his eyes. But try as he might, he couldn't stop his mind from going over his previous conversation with Keith. It kept him up for another solid half hour as he tossed and turned over what could be done. He thought he and Shiro had made their flirting with each other and with Keith obvious enough. Apparently, that wasn't the case. But there were plenty of ways to step things up a notch, and he was nothing if not determined. With this new silver lining to comfort him, Lance was finally able to calm his mind enough for sleep to begin crawling in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all liked it. If you did, I'd really appreciate any and all kudos and comments! They really help to motivate me. Also, if you happen to really love it, please consider reblogging [my post for it on Tumblr!](http://lionbots.tumblr.com/post/153769840778/the-unexpected-a-shklance-fic)
> 
> Also! I'm super open to unbiased constructive criticism, because I've been trying to improve my writing. So if you have any feel free to comment or send me an ask on [my Tumblr!](http://lionbots.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you all so much! The next chapter should be up within a few days! Not sure if this fic will be two or three chapters yet. RIP.


End file.
